Night Stroll In Bunnyburrow
At the outer skirts of Bunnyburrow, there was a small forest surrounding the village. It was a very peaceful, open area with oak trees, lots of bushes and even a waterfall leading to the nearby river. Not many visited that forest, but it was still great for an nightly stroll for anybody, including Bunnyburrow´s number one heroine, Judy Hopps. Even though she had moved to Zootopia when she started her job, she still visited her hometown and her parents every once in a while. Judy often walked in this forest to enjoy its scenery too. Now, she was taking a walk late at night there again, but this time was different. She now had an engagement ring in her paw, and her paw was being held by the person who gave it to her and was accompanying her out there now. None other than her love Nick Wilde. The two had come into the forest to enjoy a moment together during their visit at Judy´s childhood home. She had just accepted Nick´s proposal, and could see how happy the fox looked during their walk. "I visited these woods when I was just a child. Me and my friends played a lot here, even pretended to be prey and predator during ancient times", Judy showed the forest. "Fitting how this looks like where our kind lived long before Zootopia was built", Nick noted. "No disrespect to history, but I´ll take the comforts of modern life over living in the forest anyday", Judy said and Nick laughed. Midnight was close at hand. With full moon, stars in the sky, fireflies and the scenery near the river, it all looked more than fitting for Judy and Nick´s walk out there. "It looks so wonderful here at night", she looked at the sky. "I´m sure of it. But you in here with me makes it all look even better", Nick picked a blueberry out of a nearby bush and ate it. "Thanks again for this, Nick. You have no idea how much this is going to mean to both of us", Judy looked at the ring she had been given. "I think I have an idea. You made me happier than I ever thought I could get when you said yes", Nick looked in her eyes. "We need a few weeks time before it´s time to get hitched. So much arrangements need to be done", she reminded. "A lot of work to be done indeed, but it´ll be worth it when the day finally comes. Can´t wait to carry you over the threshold", Nick said. "I can be the one that carries you if you get tired easily", Judy giggled. "Just don´t step on my tail", Nick smiled, hugging Judy lovingly. The two kept on walking, until they reached a small waterfall at the edge of the forest. Taking off their clothes, Judy and Nick went to take a dip in the water. The fox playfully splashed her, as she returned the favour. He also carried her under the waterfall itself, where she got wet fast. After playing a bit in the water, the two sat down near the edge of the water. Nick also picked up a flower from a lily pad and placed it on Judy´s head. "When I was young, I often wondered what being in love felt like. As I got to know you, I finally learned the answer", she could feel her heart flutter around the fox stronger then ever. "So much has happened to both of us and now we´ve made it here. It feels good to start a new, better life with my one true love", Nick said. "Regardless of what happens in the future, I want to spend the rest of my days with you too", Judy said as Nick held her by the waist and petted her ears. She absolutely adored it when he did that to her. "Well you know what they say; life is brief, but when it´s gone, love goes on and on", the fox reminded as he proceeded to kiss Judy on her mouth. "Darling fox", she kissed him too. "Lovely bunny", he said, holding his future bride in his arms as they gazed at the stars. Nick and Judy spent almost the entire night together in the woods, with nobody there to bother them. Just the two of them during one of the most romantic moments of their life. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots